The Chameleon
by CammieGoode808
Summary: Cammie was separated from her old life and into a new normal one. She hangs out in a co-ed school. But wait, some of the gang is there. Is she really living her own normal life? Rated T for language and some fluff in future chaps, maybe? Contains Zammie.
1. Chapter 1: A Petty School Fight

**A/N: This is my first time in writing a GG fan-fic so please go easy. Read and Review please. Also, I DID get permission from Cammary Erys to use her username. And guess what? She's my BFF (so we're both 12) and if you haven't read her story check it out. It's called How Much Changed. It's also a GG fan-fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not (even though absolutely would die to) own Gallagher Girls. I only own the plot and some original characters. The rest is to the much awesome, Ally Carter.**

The Chameleon

Chapter 1: A Petty School Fight

"You're writing to us! It doesn't mean anything! It's just shit!" Liz shouted as she muttered a Chinese curse word that sounded something like "Chow Si"

"Nobody brings my mom into the conversation!" Erys shouted back as I realized that it was "Kiow Si" meaning "motherfucker".

"Let's go Cam." Erys commanded in rage

*_end of flashback*_

I can't believe I'm sitting here waiting for Erys to come back because Liz dragged her to the restroom to talk.

"So what happened?" I asked Trish as she came back from her trip to the restroom

"Liz was shouting 'I have an uncle who's a police, an aunt who's a lawyer, blah, blah, blah'" she said

"Whoa, too proud of family!" I said as I turned my palm on her, making a stop sign as if _Trish_ was the one I wanted to shut up

"Yeah, too proud! They only have you and Erys plus Sam as friends. Why choose?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Trish shot back

The bell for dismissal rang. Apparently, I have to _drag_ Erys out of the restroom.

I was just about to grab my stuff when someone tapped my bag. It was Erys. I didn't face her, instead I turned to Liz.

"Well?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Maybe there's something about you we just don't like. You just need to change that."

"How will I change if I don't know _what_ to change?" I asked enraged. I mean, how do you change something you don't know?

"You just need to know Tiffany, better and deeper. She needs to know you more too." Liz just said, looking down

I just walked out grabbing my bag and Erys. I mean, I still need her right?

"So, let's go get my jacket!" Erys said, trying to sound enthusiastic

I didn't respond. Instead, I said "Why is Tiff mad at me?" trying to be all pouty and cute. Weird, right?

"Maybe she just needs to adjust." Erys said, looking down. What? Is looking down the new swag?

**A/N: I will update every weekend or much less if there's a lot of schoolwork. Second Chapter will be up maybe tomorrow? More reviews= Faster updates. ~The Chameleon ;***


	2. Chapter 2: Official

**A/N: So this is the second chapter. And Erys, had nothing on my mind but the simple swag t-shirt. Lol. Anyways please Read and Review. More Reviews= Faster updates. PM me for ideas or games for the fourth chapter: A Slumber Party. See you soon! – **_**The Chameleon**_** ;***

Chapter 2: Official

"You're late for the bus, _again!_" My mom shouted

"Okay, okay."Me and my sister said in chorus

The bus ride was pretty quiet. I bumped into Liz while she handed me a red band that says '_Best Friends'. _Its official we're back together! But, I'm not sure about Tiff.

PROS AND CONS IN AVOIDING TIFFANY NEWMAN:

PRO: Nobody teases me about her (because she always gets teases in school and her friends get involved in that).

CON: With her avoiding me, access to Liz isn't that much convenient.

PRO: I could get pass the halls of our school without wearing _any _make-up.

CON: Everybody keeps on asking why _I'm _avoiding her (when _she's _the one avoiding me)

English subject, last period:

"Free- sharing time!" Ms. Inovero called out "Those who aren't finished yet: front and center!"

"_Fuck you, Fuck you! Who fucking reminded her?" _was all I can think about

Meanwhile, Erys said: "Fuck. Come on we need to go Cam." Before grabbing my arm and pulling me to the platform.

"Ouch." I said rubbing my wrist which was stained with Erys' red handhold.

She ignored me and did her 'free- sharing' with something about friends. My turn. _Crap._

I decided that I'll look at only_ one person _to have encouragement while doing this _shit:_ Zachary _freaking_ Goode. I turned to him but he was looking so I, naturally, got nervous. I felt my palm sweat, I can't help it. _He is my crush._

I turned to the third most important person in my life (because Erys was busy with her fan-fic again and won't look at me), Liz. She smiled at me through-out. "_This might be the easiest free-sharing I've ever done."_ I thought to myself

The bell rang. Thank God. It was dismissal.

"I need to go with Liz and Tiff. Sorry!" Erys apologized. Are they better than me now?

"Can I at least go with you?" I asked, because if I don't, I will have to be a loner from the classroom up to our school gate.

"Not sure, ask Liz." She just replied

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. Is Liz the boss now?

I came to talk to Tiff and Liz. I asked if I can join them. Tiff looked hesitant but Liz said: "Sure, why not?"

Tiff glared at Liz. I had to bite my tongue down to keep from laughing.

When I looked behind my back, Erys was already on the move. Boy, she was fast, but not fast enough. I was a centimeter behind her when I saw Zach. She admitted to me that he is her crush (but not anymore) so I shouted: "Are you trying to avoid us or do want to be near _someone we know?" _

"I need to fetch my sister!" She just said. After that I saw Tiff behind me also shouting.

"You _say_ you need to be with your sister but _maybe_ you just want to be near _someone we know." _ I laughed after that. It was just too much to keep in.

Erys just stormed off. Oh well, it'll pass tomorrow.

**A/N: So what do you think? Goode? Bad? Review!**

**P.S. PM me for story ideas. I will acknowledge you in an A/N, promise. Also, give me games (like T or D) for the slumber party chapter. Thanks for reading! –**_**The Chameleon ;***_


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Invitation

**A/N: Hello! Me again! Here's the third chapter. I'm so sorry if they're short. I didn't have time to reread and edit because my sister keeps on taking the laptop from me. So here goes…**

Chapter 3: An Awkward Invitation

I woke up to the music of _'They Don't Know About Us' by One direction._ Okay, that brought me to a good mood. I fixed my bed so that my mom wouldn't yell at me for ruining the bed while I slept. The next thing I did was that I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I washed my face and ironed my uniform: a dirty white blouse with a navy blue ribbon and a navy blue skirt that extends right before my knee. I opened my closet to get my undergarments, handkerchief, and knee socks. I also shined my black school shoes and I got dressed up for school. I ate a ham sandwich on the go.

The school bus arrived earlier than usual: 6:30 am. It usually gets here by 7 am. Whatever, I'm already finished anyways. I checked the date: February 15, 2013, a Friday. It's almost my birthday. My birthday's on February 17. I'm so excited! I'm having a slumber party at my house to celebrate the occasion. I gave out cupcakes, too (from my grandma).

Almost everyone in my class huddled up to see (and taste) my cupcakes. My classmate, Armin, made me laugh because she ate the cupcake and had frosting all over her face. Such a Nialler kind of girl!

I had so much fun today in class. Everyone said "Happy Birthday" to me, even Zach! I felt so pumped.

At lunch, I had 50 bucks to have pizza and drinks in school (our cafeteria sells by slice or by box). It was 10 slices and I had Degs and Erys carry it for me. When I got up to our classroom, about 15 people were there.

Degs already suggested that we get pizzas before we went upstairs so that we would get at least a slice. Thank the gods she did.

Everybody swarmed over the pizza box and there was only one slice left.

Elijah noticed and he said: "Wait, what about Zach?"

After realizing that, I quickly shut the pizza box closed. So much for keeping _my secret crush _so secrety.

"_Looks like someone has something reserved for someone." _Ericka implied

"Oh shut up." I said and added "He got it reserved before I even bought it."

Zach entered the classroom right after I said that. I _really _hope he didn't hear.

"Hey, can I have a slice?" Zach asked

"Sure." I said "There's still one slice left."

I quickly flipped open the pizza box and gave the slice to him.

"Happy Birthday again, Cam." He said accepting the pizza slice. (Anne and Nish were absent so they didn't get any pizzas. So sorry for them)

"So…" I said, trying to start a conversation

Erys sank in "Basically," she said, finishing her pizza slice "Erys is having a sleepover at her house and wants you and you to come." She pointed at Degs and Zach

"So would you?" I asked, silently pleading they would _both_ say yes

"Sure." They said in unison

Well, I got mad at Erys for a minute because she made it the invite kind of awkward but who cares? Zach said yes! I _almost _fainted at Zach's answer. This is going to be the best birthday ever!

**A/N: So, was it Goode? Bad? Tell me what you think in a review! Also, PM me also for game ideas for the next chapter: a slumber party. See ya! –**_**The Chameleon ;***_


End file.
